1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved golf putter that enables the golfer to better visualize the distance to the ground and the distance to the bottom of the club face, to better align the golf ball with the putter, and to provide a desired pulling stroke.
2. Related Art
Golf is a game of skill that requires concentration and focus making the mental portion of the game as important as the physical aspects. In some cases, the mental and physical aspects of golf intertwine. For example, when striking a golf ball the club head should strike the golf ball with the club face perpendicular to the swing travel path and with the club head striking the ball in the "sweet spot" of the club head. Variations in angle and striking location can cause the ball to travel along undesirable paths. This principle is true not only on the fairway, but also when putting on the green.
When putting, it is desirable to strike the golf ball in the sweet spot of the club head with the club face perpendicular to the desired travel path. A proper stoke preferably produces a slight top-spin on the ball. Although simple in principle, providing the correct amount of force to the ball in the proper direction with the proper spin is difficult in practice and may cause extreme frustration to amateurs and professionals alike. Often, problems with putting may be overcome with training, enhanced concentration, change of grip, approach, or stroke, or change of visualization or touch. For example, attempting to use or visualize a pulling motion, rather than a pushing motion, may improve the resulting putt. Due to the difficulty of putting, many styles and sizes of putters have been developed and used with some having traditional shafts and grips and some having modified shafts and grips. The existing putters vary in weight, balance, size, shape, hosel positioning, etcetera to allow the individual golfer to find the exact style with which he feels most comfortable. Some of the variations are tangible, such as a larger sweet spot, while others are less tangible, such as the weight of the club.
However, despite the use of the prior art features, there remains a need for additional putters. In particular, there remains a need for a putter that allows the golfer to better visualize and gauge the distance to the ground and the distance to the bottom of the club face, which is also generally the bottom plane of the golf ball, allowing the golfer to know how far the golfer may bring the putter from the bottom of the swing up in the stroke to impart a solid hit without fear of topping the ball facilitating placing the desired top-spin on the ball.